poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Netkids Gang meet Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom
The Netkids Gang meet Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom (Also Titled as "The Netkids Gang Meet Winx Club Special #1: The Fate of Bloom) is the First Episode of The First Season of The Netkids Gang's Adventures Series, counting it as its Frist Season Premiere. This Page is unfinished and in progress. I removed the word (test) for some reason, even though it is still unfinished and in progress. Plot The plot is basically the same as the original special, except it is plastered around with bunch of Netflix originals and so on, also If it's Bold, It is The "Edited" one, if it isn't, then it's "Unedited", since you know the plot is from that wiki site of Winx club, awful, but true. The Whole Plot in General is Still Unfinished and In Progress. The plot begins with Bloom sleeping while his mother tries to wake her, Bloom asks for five minutes, and Vanessa tells her that she will be late to school, hearing this Bloom wakes up and dress fast, but in a last minute she remembers that the school ended and that is holiday and Bloom tells her mother that the joke was not funny and she returns to her bed. Her mother asks why she went to sleep so late and found that Bloom was reading a book a about fairies, Vanessa says "that is pretty silly stuff" but Bloom says it is not a second later Vanessa tells Bloom that with school over, Bloom can helps in the flower shop, leaving her a little upset. Later in the kitchen, Mike greets his daughter, Bloom, asking her how is his little sunshine. Bloom says that she does not want to stay working at the flower shop and she would like to go somewhere fun place, her father says she can do when she gets older, Bloom tells him that she's already sixteen. Later her father tells Bloom about a surprise outside the house, she thinks which is a car but instead she finds a bike. As in the original, Bloom says a dispirited thanks to her parents and she goes on the bike. Mike thought Bloom was happy, but Vanessa felt the disappointment of her daughter and talked to Mike saying that Bloom has sixteen and she's growing. The Netkids Gang were exploring around Later Bloom with Kiko, goes to the park where she was about to sit in a tree, but encounters The Netkids Gang, The Introduced themselves to bloom and along with Bloom herself, (while Kiko going to play but the rabbit returns with Bloom fast and wants that her follow him. Bloom follow her rabbit to find a fairy, Stella, fighting against a scary ogre, his ghouls and to the Gang's surprise, The Netkids Villains, at first Stella is right but when the ogre beats her and take her scepter, Bloom appears to help but she don't know what to do, and The Netkids Gang had a Short Feud with The Netkids Villains, But it wasn't over yet. cause Just then, the ogre order his ghouls to attack them. While Bloom, And The Netkids Gang surprisingly saved themselves, Kiko and The Gang's Creature Companions with their magic shield (and That's how They Automatically gained their 1st Charm Power, Charmix Charm Powers) she then asks herself what just happened and how she did it, Some of the Netkids Gang ask the same thing and Realized and Discovered that they automatically gained Charmix Charm Powers for the first time. Then Stella get up and takes her scepter and ask Bloom if she is ok, also she uses a spell on the ghouls.'' and The Netkids Gang (well, some of them at least) used whatever the other powers they have to try to use on the Netkids Villains, but using their Quick-Teleportation Divergence (Whom of course, the Netkids Gang surprisingly don't have), The Netkids Villains and The ogre escape.'' After the fight, Stella faints, along with The Netkids Gang, due to Dizziness after their first attempt of using a Charm Power. also but Bloom assisted them. The scene changes to dark place with three beings hidden among purple and black clouds are talking with the ogre, which we find out that his name is Knut,'' and The Netkids Villains explain what happened'' and one of the voices finds the last part of the story interesting. The scene changes again where Bloom is telling her dad about what happened in the park, he doesn't believe her. Stella and The Netkids Gang then wake up, and Bloom's mom asks her how they feels and for call their parents, but The Netkids Gang were exploring and adventuring locations that are way farther than their respective hometowns and Stella says that is impossible because she live in the realm of Solaria, very far from Earth. Mike thinks they're crazy (Especially Stella) and decide to call the police but Stella turns the telephone into a cabbage and a carrot, she suggest that Bloom should come with her to Alfea, the best fairy school in the whole magical dimension, and she suggested All the Creature Girls and Girls with Magical Abilities to come along, as well, but for few monthes instead of 3 full years as Exchange students, the Creature Boys, Boys with Magical Abilities and the Luna Nova Witches to other schools for the same amount of monthes as Exchange students as well, though they never knew about Alfea or the Other 2 Schools unmentioned (Whom are actually Red Fountain and Cloud Tower) at this point. Meanwhile Knut, the Hunting Troll, and the ghouls arrive on the house. Stella and Bloom hear what is going on and go down stairs. Bloom then tells Stella that she'll take care of the ghouls, and that she will handle Knut and the hunting troll. Bloom then leads the ghouls outside. The Specialists then arrive. Stella then introduces the Specialist as Riven, Brandon, Timmy, and Prince Sky. It then is morning and Bloom's dad is cleaning. Stella then says she can fix up the place with some magic. Bloom then says that she is ready to leave for Alfea. Bloom's parents and The Netkids Gang want to see what Alfea is like and they then arrive in Magix but Bloom's parents can not go more far because a barrier, so they say goodbye to Bloom and Stella returns them to Gardenia.) Bloom, Stella, Hilda, which is a surprise, Teodora, The Female Members of the Rebellion, Evangelyne, Amalia, Rayla, Mira, The Female LEGO Elves, The Jones Sisters, which is also a surprise, especially Sophie, The Glitter Force Girls, The Glitter Force Doki Doki Girls, Rikki, Emma, Cleo, Claire and Aja, along with Twig, Bait, Candy and Alfur made it to alfea and the rest of the members are either going to Red Tower or Magix, Atsuko, Lotte and Sucy are going to Cloud Tower since they are respectfully witches. Later on Alfea, Bloom says that the place is beautiful but Griselda appears severely asking where they think are going but is stopped by Miss. Faragonda who welcomes Bloom and the mentioned and who also notices Alfur under Hilda's Ear, but isn't surprised about it and knows the Netkids gang, or girls who are at alfea by heart. yeesh, to Alfea. and also she says to all fairies and The Netkids Members mentioned to stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower. after hearing that statement, The Netkids Members mentioned are confused on why they have to stay away from the Witches of Cloud Tower since Akko, Lotte and Sucy are infact Witches. Stella explains to Bloom and The Netkids members mentioned about Alfea, where there all all, Red Fountain, where Leo, Don Andres, Callum, Ezran, Adam, Kai, Farran Leafshade, Jim, Toby, Krel, The Voltron Paladins (Including Pidge, despite being the only female to join Red Fountain for some weird reason), Bow, Seahawk, Yugo, Dally and Ruel would also spend there as Exchange students for Few monthes, and Cloud Tower, where a lot of witches are really mean, because of mentioning that witches are really mean, the Netkids members mentioned now question that why they're mean, but Not Akko, Lotte and Sucy, whom are witches as well. Stella isn't sure, but she Trusts The Luna Nova Witches (Akko, Lotte and Sucy) because at least They're from Luna Nova Magic Academy, Not Cloud Tower. later Bloom, Stella and the Netkids members mentioned arrive to their dormitory where they meet Flora, Musa and Tecna. Then the 37 girls (3 Animal companions (Twig, Bait and Candy) and Alfur included becomes 41) become friends, The Netkids members mentioned suggest to go meet the rest of The Members, though the Girls (Excluding Bloom and Stella), don't really know who they are. then Bloom suggests to go eat pizza. In Magix, Bloom wants to call her parents to tell them that she's ok, then she does it from a phone box and talks with her mother but she does not stay long because she sees the ogre who attacked Stella and her on Gardenia and she follow him to a passageway where he meets three witches, Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Darcy senses Bloom's presence and brings her out from her hiding. Bloom tries to fight but is overcame by the witches power and frozen. Stella and the other fairies arrive, free Bloom and escapes. Back to Alfea, the five fairies are in their dormitory thinkin about a name and Bloom suggest "The Winx", Tecna ask what it mean, Bloom says that is just them, the Winx. (The next morning Griselda gives the Winx a challenging task, that consist in cleaning all Alfea, without using magic. Tecna at first doesn't want Flora's help but after break a mark accepts. Bloom and Musa are tired of cleaning and Stella don't want help so Bloom throws her water starting a friendly fight. Later Bloom suggest call the Specialists, to end the cleaning more fast. The boys arrives and everyone, except Riven, happily end the cleaning and start the party in the dorm room. Meanwhile, outside Alfea, the Trix appears thinkin that the school is empty but finds that the Winx are there, with the Specialists, then the Trix summon a monster to attack if they interfere. On the dorm room the girls and the boys hear a noise, Stella thinks that someone left the TV turned on but it is not, then the group decide to find who is doing the mess and find a giant blue creature. Using the cleaning tools manage to stop the monster and later the Trix. After that, Ms. Faragonda returns the Winx their powers for having protected Alfea. ) (The next day, Bloom dreams with a woman who wants to come with her and remember, Bloom awakes asking what is that she has to remember and Flora answers that maybe is test on the simulation room, Bloom replies saying that she wish can use her powers and transform. Flora and some of the members assure her that her powers will be there when she need them. Later on simulator room Bloom is chosen to do the test first (along with), then she chose most desolate, a place called Domino, there she and the chosen members begin planting some seeds to grow grass and with a little magic she gets it but suddenly the Trix appear inside the simulator (without the Netkids Villains though) and start to attack Bloom and the chosen members, It would have been a good time to use their charm powers or transform, but the desolateness and the Trix attacking them makes it a bit harder to use them, except for Adora, She managed to transform into She-Ra, but is still attacked, Kiko falls off a cliff in the process, thanks to Icy, Bloom jumps to save her dearest rabbit, transforming herself in the process and sending the Trix back to Cloud Tower. On Alfea, the Professor Palladium cast a spell to fix the simulator and finds that Bloom along with her rabbit and the chosen members are fine and the special ends with the chosen members giving a shoutout to Bloom and all the fairies, along with the Unchosen and the Chosen, compliment Bloom for passing the test. Trivia * This is the first "Episode"/Crossover "Movie" where The Netkids Gang use their Charmix Charm Powers, which is actually gained automatically instead of trying and willing to earn it, except for Adora/She-Ra, The Glitter Force, The Glitter Force Doki Doki, Jim, Toby and Claire (according to the first Clip) for some unexplainable reason. * Links to Clip Video and Transcript #Episode 1 Clip 1 Video and Transcript #Episode 1 Clip 2 Video and Transcript #Episode 1 Clip 3 Video and Transcript (Last Clip)